Elfman con E de Envidia
by Suns Kyouma
Summary: Elfman Strauss era un hombre que estaba muy feliz con su vida. Tenía una linda esposa en casa, su matrimonio había durado, para sorpresa de todo el mundo y de ellos mismos, diez años sin que ninguno se matara, sus hermanas estaban bien, a su lado como siempre, Ever ya no lo convertía en piedra con tanta frecuencia, iba invicto en la peleas de esa semana… ¿Qué más podía pedir?


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Advertencia: Puede haber un poco de OoC

* * *

Elfman Strauss era un hombre que estaba muy feliz con su vida. Tenía una linda esposa en casa, su matrimonio había durado, para sorpresa de todo el mundo y de ellos mismos, diez años sin que ninguno se matara, sus hermanas estaban bien, a su lado como siempre, Ever ya no lo convertía en piedra con tanta frecuencia, iba invicto en la peleas de esa semana… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Todo era felicidad para él y demostraba cual feliz era al ir silbando por las calles de Magnolia. No tenía ninguna mortificación y si tuviera un tarro de cerveza en la mano, brindaría por la gran vida que tenía como el hombre entre hombres por su hogar y su familia.

Ah, familia.

Con ese último pensamiento llegó al gremio y al observar a sus compañeros con sus respectivas esposas e hijos, recordó que a su pacífica vida le hacía falta algo ―a pesar de estar llena de misiones peligrosas dignas de hombres―. ¡La descendencia! ¿Cómo el hombre entre hombres tras diez años de matrimonio no había podido tener un hijo con su bella hada? Elfman sintió que la envidia más masculina de todas, invadía su cuerpo.

Él necesitaba un legado como premio a la hombría con la que vivía cada día. Y él y Evergreen no tenían un hijo ―o hija, ya que al igual que su hermana podría tener su hombría― al cual pasar la antorcha.

Frunció el entrecejo al ver a los nuevos chicos que corrían por el gremio. Todos eran hijos de sus compañeros: el hijo de Gray y Juvia, la hija de Natsu y Lucy, los gemelos de Gajeel y Levy. Todos aquellos niños, que si bien disfrutaba ver peleando porque era algo digno de hombres, ahora le causaban una envidia tremenda… ¿Por qué sus hijos no estaban ahí para jugar con ellos?, ¿Para competir contra ellos y ganarles? Y claro, la respuesta vino rápido: él estaba último en una clase de competencia que habían hecho entre ellos, la cual consistía en quién se casaba primero y quién tenía hijos primero.

En la primera competencia que era sobre casarse, Elfman obtuvo el primer lugar, dejando de lado el orgullo que le impidió estar con Evergreen tantos años y también gracias a Mirajane quien le había dicho que Gajeel y Levy estaban por casarse pronto, con esto le pidió inmediatamente matrimonio a Evergreen y por supuesto que esta aceptó a pesar de que se hizo la difícil. Luego de esto, Elfman agendó el matrimonio en la fecha más cercana posible y cuando se casó y pudo ver las miradas por parte de Gajeel, Gray y Natsu, no hizo más que sonreír y besar felizmente a su esposa, obviamente por ganar la competencia y casarse con el amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, en la segunda competencia perdió aplastantemente contra Gray y Natsu, Gajeel… en su momento no la contó porque ya le llevaban mucha ventaja y eso era injusto en su competencia y como decía siempre, eso no era de hombres. El nacimiento de Silver y Nashi fue uno muy celebrado en el gremio por todos, menos por Elfman quien estaba apretando los dientes por la fuerte envidia que le corroía en estos momentos, envidia que solo notó Natsu quien al descubrirlo, comenzó a burlarse de él. Cosa que le costó un Upper-cut el día en que su hija nació, sin duda uno memorable. Y fue un triunfo para el equipo hada y bestia.

Ahora mismo, él estaba observando a los hijos de sus compañeros, maquinando planes para vengarse. Y a aunque la venganza no era de hombres, él sentía que los odiaba a pesar de que eran buenas personas y le caían bien. Así que no retrocedió en su plan, ya lo tenía hecho y esperaría al día siguiente para ponerlo en marcha, antes de la próxima luna llena…

A la mañana siguiente observó a sus objetivos, los cuales eran Juvia y Silver quienes estaban en una mesa en el gremio hablando y disfrutando de un pastel, en estos momentos Elfman se reía maléficamente obteniendo la atención de Evergreen quien no pudo evitar llevar la mano a su cara por la estupidez de su marido.

Dirigiéndose hacia sus presas tuvo una sensación de déjà vu, como si ya hubiese hecho algo parecido a Juvia, pero le restó importancia. Así que se sentó como si nada en la mesa, junto a su compañera, preparado para poner en marcha su plan de arruinar familias felices. A ellos les contaría historias de terror, las cuales harían temer tanto a Juvia y a Silver que no serían los mismos luego de escucharlo.

—¿Hey que tal Juvia y pequeño bas…digo Silver? —preguntó Elfman haciéndose el interesado, sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de responder Elfman interrumpió―. Veo que están algo aburridos, es algo razonable ya que no hay misiones muy buenas hoy ¿Qué tal si les cuento una historia? Estoy seguro de que les gustara —ofreció aparentando buenas intenciones, pero en su interior reía maléficamente ante su plan maestro cero familias. En otro universo un aprendiz de kaioshin se sentía a gusto con que alguien tuviera un plan parecido al suyo.

—Buenos días Elfman-san, ¡A Silver-kun y a Juvia les encantaría escuchar la historia! —respondió la maga de agua, aunque no muy segura de su respuesta pues esto era repentino.

—Sí, claro como sea… —respondió Silver imitando la personalidad de su padre, pues no quería admitir que estaba aburrido. Gray a pesar de que todavía no estaba en el gremio no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de orgullo.

Elfman, no pudiendo evitar sonreír debido a que su plan estaba a pedir de boca, comenzó a contar la historia sobre un chico llamado Gray y su perro, que era su mejor amigo, pero un día tuvo que dejar al pobre abandonado, olvidándose por completo de él, a estas alturas de la historia madre estaba llorando por el pobre animal y el hijo parecía muy interesado.

Mentalmente frotó sus manos con malicia, ahora sí venía lo bueno. —Luego de unos años el chico volvió a su antiguo hogar y ahí estaba el cadáver del perro, el chico no pudo evitar las lágrimas por no estar con su mejor amigo. Pero de pronto un caballero llegó a consolarlo, pero aquí es cuando… —dejándolo en suspenso, ocurrió un corte de luz que coincidía con el final de la historia —el anciano demuestra que no es un anciano de verdad y que en realidad es el fantasma del perro y está listo para atacar a su gravemente, gritando ¡"Detrás de ti"! —exclamó con fuerza y por detrás a la familia Fullbuster se sobresaltara, muy asustados por lo que acababa de contar.

Una hora después de lo sucedido y con Elfman dormido en una mesa, porque la vejez ya le empezaba a afectar -a pesar de tener solo treinta años-, Gray llegó con cara de pocos amigos al gremio, buscando a Elfman y pateando a Natsu quien se interpuso en su camino. Detrás de él venía su familia asustada y casi al punto del desmayo, cuando el mago de hielo lo encontró, lo despertó de un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Quién carajos me despertó? —preguntó Elfman despertándose de malas pulgas y mirando a su alrededor hasta que vio a Gray con su estado de Devil Slayer observándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Con que, molestando a mi familia, eh? —preguntó con un tono sádico y de pronto todo el humor de Elfman se esfumó negando rápidamente.

—Vamos Gray era solo una broma, tú me conoces las bromas son de hombres ―se excusó de manera nerviosa.

Gray sonrió de medio lado. —Eres un triste hombrecillo y te tengo lastima —dijo con tanta lástima que su orgullo de hombre se vio un ligeramente congelado ―pero ni así dejaré que te metas con mi familia ―fue lo que dijo antes de congelar a Elfman como un cubo de hielo.

Evergreen vio esto y solo negó por el idiota que tenía de marido. Solo lo ayudó, convenciendo a Natsu de que lo descongelara, cuando consideró que era mucho castigo.

Luego de ser descongelado, Elfman le dijo una mentirilla piadosa a su esposa, a pesar de estar insegura, decidió actuar como si se lo hubiese creído y dejó salir a su esposo del gremio. Bickslow observando la escena se reía de Elfman por ser manejado por su compañera de la tribu. Esta, cansada de todo el alboroto llegó a una solución rápida de ese problema: convertirlo en piedra, así al menos aprendería a no seguir molestándola.

Elfman estaba siguiendo a la familia Redfox y cuando vio que Gajeel se había separado por un momento de ellos no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevaría a cabo su plan B: seguir fastidiando a familias del gremio. En eso, gracias a su Takeover, se transformó en una bestia que nadie había visto aún y es entonces cuando llegó imponentemente ante Levy y sus hijos.

—Humanos prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman, he venido para traerles caos y desesperación en nombre de mi señor Bradman por lo que ustedes le hicieron hace mucho tiempo —habló Elfman fingiendo una voz grave para luego soltar un intento de risa malvada que si bien asustó a los niños Levy solamente quedó mirando de forma monótona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Elfman? —preguntó Levy descubriendo fácilmente a su compañero de gremio quien se notó sorprendido al ser descubierto, sin embargo, no queriendo terminar con esa payasada siguió en su acto.

—¿Elfman? No conozco a ningún Elfman, soy una bestia que viene desde el mismo inframundo para vengarme y poder destruir a tu familia —explicando cual villano su plan, ante esto Levy comenzó a impacientarse hasta que Gajeel llegó mirando de reojo a la bestia.

—¿Oye idiota qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Gajeel, viendo la ridiculez que su compañero de gremio estaba llevando a cabo en este momento.

—Sé más respetuoso hacia la bestia del inframundo y la muerte —comenzó su malvado discurso con un nombre ridículo —pues me encargaré de llevarlos al inframundo en honor a Bradman —terminando aquel discursito comenzó a fingir una risa que de malvada no tenía nada, en ese momento la mirada de Gajeel se volvió sombría y Elfman estaba a punto de gritar victoria.

Lo que no sabía el hombre entre hombres es que desató el síndrome de estrés post traumático de Gajeel. Con nombrar al escudo, solo se hacía al Dragon Slayer más peligroso e irritable que antes, acercándose para fingir dar un golpe y parecer más intimidante, sin embargo, sucedió algo que no se esperaba: recibió un Upper cut con tanta intensidad que fue mandado a volar a los cielos.

—¡Elfman ha sido mandado a volar otra vez! —fue el grito que soltó y que se fue haciendo más lejano, mientras Gajeel solamente negaba con la cabeza ante la estupidez de su compañero.

—¿Papá que ha sido eso? —preguntó su inocente hijo que no sabía que había sucedido, Gajeel simplemente lo miró para voltear al cielo donde desapareció Elfman —eso fue la estupidez hecha persona por parte de tu tío Elfman —respondió el Redfox.

—¿Por qué te enojaste tanto cuando nombró a ese tal Bradman? —fue la inocente pregunta de su hija que dejo casi congelado a Gajeel, quien se hizo el tonto junto a Levy y no respondieron a esa pregunta.

Finalmente Elfman aterrizó en tierra. Su aterrizaje fue lamentable; rompió el techo de su casa, dejó a una furibunda Evergreen clamando por venganza, sin embargo, usando su Takeover Weretiger pudo escapar satisfactoriamente, algo que no se creía es que tuvo que usar su Takeover para algo como esto, sin duda estaba volviéndose viejo.

Llegando nuevamente pudo ver a sus últimas presas: Lucy y Nashi Dragneel quienes de entre todos eran las más crédulas acercándose nuevamente para molestar no dudo en formar un rápido plan maligno, pero es ahí cuando de la nada llega Natsu con un puñetazo, ya sabiendo de sus intenciones.

—¿Sigues jodiendo Elfman? Pues con esto aprenderás —dijo Natsu llamando a los refuerzos: Gray y Gajeel. Estos aprovechando que Elfman estaba en el suelo lo pisotearon por un buen rato hasta que se aburrieron.

Cuando se levantó pudo ver a su esposa furiosa en frente de él, con los brazos cruzados y con una cara que exigía respuestas.

—Pues bueno… ―sabía que debía ser sincero si no quería que le fuera peor ―esto era solo porque quería hacer que no fueran tan felices con sus hijos. Ya que nosotros no tenemos uno, no quería que ellos disfrutaran —confesó nervioso.

Miró atento como la cara de Evergreen fue mostrando signos de creerle y de suavizarse por lo que dijo, así que estuvo a punto de cantar victoria porque su hada lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

—Aunque es algo bastante estúpido, Elfman y serás castigado por eso —la sonrisa de Elfman se desvaneció por completo y acto seguido, lo convirtieron en piedra—. Eres tan idiota… si tan solo hubieses esperado un poco por la noticia que te tenía —negó moviendo su cabeza mientras acariciaba su vientre ―y ya nadie creerá que el padre de mi hijo es una piedra… —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya no fuera piedra seguramente sería muy feliz. La bestia tendría finalmente la familia que tanto anhelaba.


End file.
